


Heart Attack

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [118]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: AlicjaZakrzewska3: A więc Larry. 1D nie istnieje. Harry i Louis są małżeństwem po czterdziestce. Mają już dorosłe dzieci. Louis ostatnio dość często źle się czuł więc Harry powiedział mu, aby się przebadał. Ten idzie do lekarza i okazuje się, że ma chore serce. Postanawia jednak nie mówić o tym mężowi i dzieciom, aby ich nie martwić. Więc kiedy nikt nie patrzy zażywa swoje lekarstwa. Jakiś czas później ich syn oznajmia, że wychodzi za mąż. Przez stres związany z przygotowaniami do ślubu Louis zaczyna się coraz częściej źle czuć, a Harry martwi się o niego. Podczas wesela spokój zakłuca była dziewczyna ich syna, która jest w nim chorobliwie zakochana. Podczas kłótni z nią Louis dostaje zawału, o co ich syn się obwinia. Jest w ciężkim stanie, jednak po długim czasie spędzonym w szpitalu wraca do sił, a Harry nie spuszcza go z oka.





	

Idąc do lekarza nie spodziewał się, że tak to się skończy. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy dostał skierowanie na EKG, ale tłumaczył to sobie, że to tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że to nic poważnego.   
Od dłuższego czasu źle się czuł. Szybko się męczył, był ospały, dodatkowo dokuczał mu duszący kaszel, głównie w nocy. Nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, myśląc, że to zwykłe osłabienie. Była zima, słońca mało, wszyscy chorzy – myślał, że coś podłapał. Jednak jego mąż Harry był tym zaniepokojony i w końcu po długich namowach, przekonał Louisa, aby udał się do lekarza.   
I tak teraz siedział w gabinecie, dowiadując się, że to nie osłabienie, a…  
\- Choroba wieńcowa.  
\- S-słucham? – miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Panie Tomlinson – lekarz pochylił się do przodu, kładąc przedramiona na biurku i łącząc dłonie – Ma pan problemy z sercem. Czy pan pali?  
\- Um…tak – odpowiedział zawstydzony. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale teraz czuł się, jakby był nastolatkiem przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku.   
\- W takim razie, dla własnego zdrowia musi pan porzucić ten nałóg. Przepiszę panu leki, które proszę regularnie zażywać. Dodatkowo odpowiednia dieta, unikanie niepotrzebnego stresu i właściwe ćwiczenia.  
\- I to wszystko? – lekarz mówi mu, że ma chore serce i twierdził, że jakieś leki, ćwiczenia i dieta pomogą. Odrobinę zwątpił w jego kompetencje.  
\- Dam panu coś – sięgnął do szuflady w biurku, chwile w niej grzebiąc, nim wyciągnął niewielką książeczkę – To jest broszurka, odnośnie choroby wieńcowej, objawów, zaleceń i leczenia. Jeśli będzie pan tego przestrzegał, powinno być dobrze – zapewnił Louisa – Teraz, tutaj jest recepta na leki i widzimy się za miesiąc na kolejnej wizycie. Jeśli coś by się działo lub miał pan pytania, proszę dzwonić – podał mężczyźnie receptę, razem z wizytówką.  
Trzęsącą ręką sięgnął po kartki, które odebrał od lekarza. Pożegnał się i z mocno bijącym sercem, oraz mętlikiem w głowie opuścił gabinet.   
*****  
Nikt nie wiedział. Nikomu nie powiedział o tym co mu dolega. Harry’emu powiedział, że to zwykłe osłabienie i z czasem przejdzie. Nie chciał go martwić, ani niepokoić dzieci, które miały już własne życie – 24-letni Edward, mieszkał ze swoim chłopakiem i pracował jako nauczyciel muzyki w miejscowej szkole. Następna była 20-letnia Emma, która studiowała w Londynie medycynę. Najmłodszy był 15-letni Sean, który jako jedyny mieszkał jeszcze z rodzicami. Kochał ich wszystkich i nie chciał, aby się o niego martwili.  
Po pierwszej wizycie wykupił receptę i od razu po powrocie do domu, schował torbę z lekami w swojej szafce nocnej, wiedząc, że tam raczej jego mąż nie zajrzy. Systematycznie chodził na wizyty kontrolne. Starał się również zastosować do zaleceń. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po pierwszej wizycie, wyrzucił papierosy. Nie było łatwo, ale pierwsze dni były najgorsze. Był bardzo nerwowy, jednak z czasem było prościej. Starał się również przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu ćwiczyć. Jeśli chodzi o dietę, nie było z tym dużego problemu. Głównie to Harry gotował, a on był zwolennikiem zdrowej kuchni.   
Oczywiście jego rodzina była zaskoczona nagłymi ćwiczeniami i rzuceniem palenia, jednak wystarczyło powiedzieć, że postanowił zmienić swoje nawyki i uwierzyli, nie dopytując. Najgorzej było dla niego zapanować nad stresem. Jego praca raczej nie należała do spokojnych – był redaktorem naczelnym magazynu sportowego. Był odpowiedzialny za każdy wydany numer, a to potrafiło przysporzyć wiele zmartwień.  
Jak na złość, niedługo później doszło więcej sytuacji stresujących…  
*****  
Z popołudniowej drzemki wybudziły go rozmowy, dochodzące z holu. Zmarszczył brwi, przecierając oczy i lekko ziewając. Uchylił powieki, rozciągając swoje kończyny, leżąc na kanapie.   
Głosy stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i po chwili rozpoznał, że należą do Harry’ego, ich najstarszego syna i jego chłopaka. Usiadł na kanapie w momencie, gdy w pojawili się w salonie.   
\- Hej, tato – uśmiechnął się ciepło do Louisa.  
\- Dzień dobry – Chris równie z się przywitał.   
\- Cześć, dzieciaki – posłał im senny uśmiech.   
\- Wszystko dobrze? – Ed wydawał się zaniepokojony.  
\- Tak. Właśnie miałem drzemkę, więc jestem jeszcze trochę senny – wyjaśnił, chcąc uspokoić syna.   
\- Przyniosę herbatę i porozmawiamy – oznajmił Harry, nim odwrócił się i ruszył do kuchni. Wrócił pięć minut później z tacą, na której leżały filiżanki i dzbanek oraz talerzyk z ciastkami.   
\- Jest jakiś konkretny powód wizyty? – dopytywał Louis. Harry w tym czasie usiadł obok męża, obejmując go ramieniem – Czy Ed zwyczajnie stęsknił się za rodzicami?  
\- Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Ale tak, jest coś czym chcemy się z wami podzielić – spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z czułością, sięgając po jego dłoń i lekko ją ściskając – Jesteśmy zaręczeni.   
\- To wspaniałe wieści – Louis poderwał się z kanapy, podchodząc do syna i mocno go przytulając. Następnie tak samo postąpił z Chrisem. Harry podążył za nim.  
*****  
Louis cieszył się szczęściem syna, naprawdę. I musiał przyznać, że to było dość ekscytujące, uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach do ślubu własnego dziecka. Niestety dostarczało to niepotrzebnego stresu Louisowi, jednak nie mógł odmówić synowi. Bo jakie da wytłumaczenie? Gdyby powiedział, że nie chce, albo wykręciłby się pracą, źle by to zabrzmiało. A nie chciał, mówić prawdy, nie chciał ich martwić, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mieli na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy.   
Początkowo szatyn wierzył, że da radę. Że to nie będzie zbytnich problemów, jednak mylił się. Począwszy do dostarczenia złych zaproszeń, przez problemy z zespołem, po źle uszyty garnitur, który trzeba było na ostatnią chwilę poprawiać. Było tego znacznie więcej. Co prawda Ed i Chris nie zwalili wszystkiego na rodziców, jednak nie raz prosili o pomoc i opowiadali o swoich kłopotach. Christian wychował się w sierocińcu, nie miał w ogóle rodziny, więc narzeczeństwo mogło polegać tylko na Harrym i Louisie.   
To wszystko odbijało się na zdrowiu Louisa. Czuł się bardzo źle i chodź starał się tego nie pokazywać, to wiedział, że Harry i tak to zauważył, i się martwił. Na szczęście ślub był coraz bliżej i wiedział, że po nim w końcu będzie mógł odetchnąć. Już wziął urlop i planował wyjechać z Harrym na kilka dni, zostawiają Seana pod opieką Anne.   
*****  
Harry wszedł do sypialni zastając swojego męża w łóżku, chociaż dopiero dochodziła 20.00. Nie dziwiło go to, ostatnimi dniami, Louis często kładł wcześniej spać.   
\- Znowu zmęczony? – opadł na łóżko, obok szatyna, który czytał książkę.   
\- Tak – odłożył książkę na kolana i spojrzał na męża, zatapiając dłoń w jego, siwiejących już, włosach.   
\- Martwię się – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się Louisowi.   
\- Harry… - jęknął, nie chciał ponownie zaczynać tego tematu.   
\- Lou, widzę, że coś się dzieje.  
\- To tylko zmęczenie – próbował go przekonać – Po prostu mam teraz wiele pracy, do tego przygotowania do ślubu Eda. Jestem przemęczony, tyle – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Skarbie, ja też mam dużo pracy w kancelarii i również pomagam przy ślubie, a jednak nie zasypiam przed 21.00.  
\- Jesteś młodszy – próbował jakoś się bronić.   
\- Niewiele. Naprawdę się martwię – w dużych zielonych oczach, które tak kochał, mógł zobaczyć ten strach.  
\- Nie masz czym – zapewnił.   
*****  
Nareszcie nadszedł dzień ślubu. Louis czuł, że może odetchnąć, kiedy uroczystość dobiegała końca. Wszystko się udało, wszystko było wspaniałe. Po zaślubinach i złożeniu życzeń, wszyscy udali się do wielkiego namiotu, gdzie znajdowały się stoły i parkiet, oraz miejsce dla zespołu.   
Wszystko szło naprawdę dobrze. Louis w końcu czuł się spokojniej, czuł, jak stres związany ze ślubem i weselem znika. Spędzał naprawdę dobrze czas, ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi, ciesząc się szczęściem syna. Ktoś jednak postanowił to zniszczyć.   
Louis tańczył na parkiecie, będąc w objęciach Harry’ego. Spokojna melodia sączyła się z głośników, podczas gdy oni powoli poruszali się w jej rytm.   
\- Cieszę się z naszych wakacji – z ust Louis wydostało się zadowolone westchnienie.   
\- Tak – pochylił się, całując czoło męża – Kilka dni tylko my, plaża, ocean i słońce. Nie mogę się doczekać.   
Ten przyjemny moment został przerwany, przez krzyki dochodzące z poza namiotu. Ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia, tak jak większość zainteresowanych gości. Louis poczuł jak jego ciśnienie się podnosi, serce przyspiesza. To nie było dla niego dobre.   
Na zewnątrz stała Kelly, która kłóciła się z przyjaciółmi Eda i Chrisa. Ewidentnie chciała przedostać się do namiotu, ale mężczyźni jej na to nie pozwolili.   
Kelly, była dziewczyną Eda za czasów licealnych. Zerwał z nią, kiedy odkrył, że jest gejem i bardziej zależy mu na najlepszym przyjacielu, niż dziewczynie. Ona niestety nie przyjęła tego zbyt dobrze. Przez jakiś czas prześladowała Eda, dopóki nie uzyskali sądowego nakazu zbliżania się. Niedługo potem wyjechała z rodzicami.   
\- Kelly, co tu robisz? – Louis ruszył w jej stronę. Czuł, jak robi mu się duszno i kręci w głowie.   
\- Muszę zobaczyć Eda! – krzyczał, próbując wyrwać się drużbie – Nie mógł mi tego zrobić!  
\- Masz zakaz zbliżania się do mojego syna – teraz zaczął pojawiać się ból za mostkiem.   
\- Chcę z nim porozmawiać! – obstawała przy swoim.   
\- Masz w – mówił wolno, łapiąc powietrze do płuc – tej chwili – obraz przed jego oczami się zamazywał – Chyba mam zawał – udało mu się wydusić, nim całkiem stracił przytomność.   
*****  
Szpitalne korytarze nigdy nie napawały entuzjazmem. Białe ściany, twarde krzesła, sterylna czystość i zapach chemikaliów. Jak ludzie w takim otoczeniu mieli poczuć się lepiej? Jak bliscy pacjentów mieli mieć nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze?  
Harry ze zmartwieniem spoglądał na Eda, który krążył po korytarzu mając wyrzuty sumienia. Sean siedział skulony obok ojca, po jego drugiej stronie była Emma, opierając głowę o ramię Stylesa. Czekali na jakieś informacje o stanie zdrowia Louisa, jednak póki co jedyne co przekazał im lekarz to informacje o chorobie szatyna.   
\- To moja wina – Edward mruczał do siebie, jednak Harry i tak to usłyszał.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie – nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego syn obwiniał się o to co się stało.  
\- Jest – łzy kłuły go w oczy – Gdym nie zrzucała na was tyle spraw, tata miałby się lepiej.  
\- Ed, sami zaproponowaliśmy pomoc.  
\- Tak, ale wiedziałem, jak zmęczony jest tata. Mogłem się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak. Dodatkowo, to z mojego powodu Kelly pojawiła się na weselu.   
\- Ed, to nie jest twoja wina – powtórzył mocniej – Rozumiesz? – Edward spojrzał w oczy ojca, niepewnie kiwając głową.   
Kolejne 15 minut spędzili w ciszy, aż pojawił się lekarz. Poinformował ich, że z Louisem jak na razie nie jest za dobrze, ale liczą na to, że będzie lepiej. Radził im, aby wrócili do domu i przyjechali następnego dnia. Harry odmówił, jednak kazał dzieciom wracać na wesele. Byli temu niechętni, ale ostatecznie się zgodzili.   
*****  
Louis wybudził się następnego dnia, jednak ciągle był słaby. Mimo to Harry, jak i reszta rodziny, odetchnęli z ulgą.   
\- Lou – mocno trzymał dłoń ukochanego, w swoich – Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?  
\- Przepraszam Harry – jego głos był cichy – Nie chciałem was martwić.  
\- Louis, mieliśmy prawo wiedzieć – tłumaczył małżonkowi, a szatyn czuł się jak dziecko, którego karci ojciec – Nie mogłeś tego przed nami ukrywać.  
\- Mieliście swoje problemy, swoje sprawy – wyjaśniał – Nie chciałem jeszcze dokładać swoich.  
\- Skarbie, o czym ty mówisz? Jesteś moim mężem, ojcem moich dzieci, twoje zdrowie to również nasza sprawa.   
\- Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się słabo do kędzierzawego.  
\- Cześć tato – w sali pojawił się Edward z Chrisem. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, a poczucie winy było wypisane na jego twarzy.  
\- Hej, kochanie – uśmiechnął się do syna.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Lepiej – odpowiedział – Ale lekarz chce mnie tu zatrzymać na tydzień, może dłużej.  
\- Przepraszam tato – Ed zajął miejsce, które zwolnił mu Harry.   
\- Za co? – jego twarz wyrażała dezorientację.   
\- Za to co się stało. To moja wina, że tu jesteś. Zawaliłem cię przygotowaniami do ślubu i jeszcze Kelly…  
\- Ed, to nie twoja wina. Proszę, nie zamartwiaj się tym.  
\- Ale…  
\- To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Mogłem odmówić, albo od razu powiedzieć prawdę, jednak nie chciałem was martwić.   
\- Tato, o czym ty mówisz? Twoim obowiązkiem, od razu po usłyszeniu diagnozy, było poinformowanie nas o tym.  
\- Mówiłem – Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, na co Louis posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.   
\- Przepraszam, ale obiecuję teraz o siebie dbać – wyciągnął dłoń, gładząc syna po policzku.   
\- Oczywiście, zwłaszcza, że ja tego przypilnuję – oznajmił kędzierzawy, a Louis wiedział, że tak będzie.  
Tydzień później się o tym przekonał. Wyszedł ze szpitala i praktycznie na każdym kroku czuł na sobie wzrok kędzierzawego. Harry pilnował, aby Louis zażywał lekki i dobrze się odżywiał. Zapisał się również na siłownię z Louisem, aby mieć pewność, że jego mąż ćwiczy, ale się nie przeciążał. Pilnował także godzin pracy szatyna. Codziennie o wyznaczonej godzinie był w jego redakcji i nie raz siłą wyciągał go z biura. Nie zgadzał się by pracował za długo. Nie raz Harry był zbyt upierdliwy, jednak Louis wiedział, że robi to z miłości, więc nie miał mu tego za złe. Najważniejsze było jego zdrowie i życie, a planował przeżyć ze swoją rodziną jeszcze wiele lat.


End file.
